The field of this invention relates to protective devices, more particularly to a protective device for a padlock to protect such against foreign materials such as moisture and dirt that can cause the padlock to become inoperative.
Padlocks are frequently used in the outdoors. This means that the padlock is to be subjected to undesirable conditions, such as rain, snow, dirt, wind and other undesirable conditions which may cause the padlock to become unoperative after a short period of time. This is especially true in the combination type of padlock.
There is a definite need for a protective cover of some type which can be readily and quickly placed over a padlock when it is known that the padlock is going to be exposed to undesirable conditions. Previous to this invention, there has not been known a protective cover for a padlock which can be readily purchased, placed over a padlock when it is known that the padlock is going to be subjected to undesirable conditions. A protective cover should not permit entry of moisture or dust into the padlock.